The Inhuman Element
by Hikari Mibu
Summary: It's SDK meets James Bond in this action adventure fanfic! Can Kyo, Akira, Shinrei and Hotaru stop the villains from taking over the world and save thr girls? Or will their genetics catch up with them? Read on!
1. Deodorant and Bombs

I suppose it was pretty safe to sat that life as a 'Secret Agent' was pretty dangerous. You never quite knew what would happen when you turned on your car engine or walked down the high street while shopping for 'Right Guard' and 'Weight Watcher's Chicken Curry' for dinner. You never knew who was going to take a pot shot at you. Though, he supposed that it came in the job description. But Kyo never wanted any other life. He enjoyed the thrill, the kill and the gigantic payroll he got at the end of every month. He loved the excitement of the job. He especially liked the Lexus LS that came tripped out with all the latest gadgets and gizmos. It was a real babe magnet. Kyo ran his hands through his black hair. Was it him or had the price of deodorant gone up a few pounds? £5.60 for a bottle or 'Right Guard' deodorant? The car may have been a babe magnet but the stench of two days worth of sweat was not. Sighing, he let the bottle slip from his hand into the wire basket along with his microwave meal. Life as a Secret Agent sucked; sure, the missions took you all over the world and battled baddies that you only ever saw in the James Bond movies, but the waiting between missions is what killed him. There were certain rules that needed to be followed;

1. Do not attract attention

2. Do not risk exposure

3. Do not openly talk about your occupation

4. Do not take action if off duty or in the event of an emergency, report to HQ ASAP.

In other words: Blend in. Your country came first, not your social status. Kyo made his way to the check out and let his lifestyle run before him. It was a pretty lonely one, relationships of any sort were run like administrations to the HQ; background checks on the prospective date were made, they had private detectives watch them for an entire month and the person themselves were kidnapped, questioned then had memory modification done on them to forget. If they ticked every box then it was deemed safe to date. Kyo couldn't seem to find the right girl that ticked every box. If they didn't tick every box, then they were a no go. Shoving his dinner and deodorant into a plastic bag, Kyo sighed and wiped the sweat onto the sleeve of his black t-shirt.

_Damn, it was hot! _

And it was about to get even hotter as Kyo clicked the button on the car key to unlock the door. It exploded. The silver Lexus LS that Kyo was so fond of blew up into a million pieces right there in the middle of the parking lot. He felt the rush of volcano heat hit his face, along with the force of what felt like a twenty horse powered car, which sent him flying back and crashing into the store window. Shards of glass rained down onto his face, which he covered with his hands. The resounding roar of the bomb stopped ringing in his ears as his Lexus finally burned out.

Shinrei was never really ready for the real meaning of 'Run for your life!' He was the sort of person who stopped and fought before running and it had always been away from things like; the Gestapo in Germany or the Mafia in America. But never from a cocktail waitress in a mini skirt brandishing a Winchester Shot Gun. All he did was order a Gray Goose Martini and sit down, he never thought that he was considered a bad customer! The heat was starting to get to him and he knew that alcohol was the worst sort of drink to have but he just couldn't help it! The Gray Goose Martinis there were fantastic! Was he getting chased because they thought him a prospective alcoholic? He knew his father had been one but he never thought... He snapped to attention as he heard the shot gun fire and the bullet whizz passed his ear into an unsuspecting passer by. He needed to get away from the crowds, so he took the next left he came to and jumped over the wire fence that blocked his escape. Little did he know that the Shot Gun wielding waitress could also jump twelve foot high fences. _Oh great! _

He looked back; the gorgeous short haired brunette aimed the gun at Shinrei's heart as he turned against the dead end wall that trapped him between a block of flats and the waitress. The brunette advanced and Shinrei scanned the immediate area for anything that would prevent him from having his life abruptly ended. The only thing he saw was a large dumpster with the lid up. He suddenly had a brainwave. Running towards the nozzle of the shot gun, he used the palm of his hand to push it up wards and let the bullet zoom into the sky as the waitress let it off. Knowing that the gun was empty, he grabbed the left wrist of the waitress and twisted it, making her drop the gun and twist into an uncomfortable position. Using his other hand to pick her up by the left leg, he swung her into the dumpster and slammed the lid shut with an audible 'doom' sound and snapped the padlock in place.

"Akira! Akira!" The female voice yelled at him through the crowed of screaming fans. Akira turned and looked as one of the many screaming fan girls tried to grab his attention. They screamed even harder when he finally approached them. Walking down the Red Carpet was getting harder these days. The blind heir and film star still couldn't get used to the sound of so many people calling his name at once. Akira smiled as he shook hands and signed autographs and kissed the random baby that was thrown his way. He just wanted to get the movie premiere over and go back to his hotel room and see if Kyo or Shinrei had called. Or if that hot blond from room 406 across from him had got the message he sent.

He continued down the carpet, desperate to get into the movie theater and sit down. He knew he had a large gathering of women fans but he hadn't expected what came next; a huge group of deep voiced, rugby player statured men yelled at him in unison: "Akira! We love you!" He cursed slightly; he told his agent that the photo shoot for the Gay issue of Maxim Magazine had been a bad idea. None the less, Akira made his way over to the guys who did what any other adoring fan did. Twenty autographs and hands shakes later he finally made it to the front of the theater and joined fellow star Yukimura with waving at the crowds. His sudden lack of air and the feeling of a coiled wire around his neck did come as a surprise to him. Behind him, he could tell the man was about six foot, dark skin and drawn but with very powerful muscles and build. The crowd in front of him screamed as the wire was brought down upon his neck, he didn't have time to waste though as he was starting to lose consciousness. He jumped and head butted the guy in the under chin, freed himself from the wire and sent the guy sprawling into the hefty body guards with a perfectly executed Roundhouse Kick to the side. But just as the guards grabbed the man, he bit down on something which released a fizzing sound and the guy started to froth at the mouth. A moment later, the man was face down on the carpet, not moving.

_How long have I been running for? I don't seem to be getting anywhere. _

Hotaru thought as he ran at the changing scenery.

I'_ve got to be getting somewhere!? It's been..._He glanced at his watch, _twenty minutes now! _

Well, of course he wasn't going anywhere! He was running on a treadmill at five miles an hour. From the rowing machines a few meters away, two fitness instructors watched him run at an up hill slant.

"That's some nice ass." The red head said to the black haired one.

"Yeah, but I wonder why he has a chick on his pocket." From the small television to the right, a loud cheer was admitted and Akira stepped out of a limousine.

"Now THAT is some nice ass." Hotaru had looked at the screen as his friend walked up the Red Carpet of his new premier.

_What's Akira doing there?_

He continued to run with his head turned to the screen. He was about to turn his head back around from neck cramp when a scream of fear turned everyones head in the gym. Hotaru's eyes widened as a tall muscle guy wrapped a wire around Akira's neck. Hotaru placed his hands on the front control panel of the treadmill as he watched Akira fight off the guy. What he wasn't paying attention to was that his finger had landed on the speed up button and had sent him from five miles an hour to twenty. As the guy collapsed and died on the carpet, Hotaru finally took his hands off the control panel to start running again. Only to be thrown back because he didn't start right away. The clip that attached his t-shirt to the treadmill prevented him from going flying but had pulled him back in on recoil and he landed on the end of the treadmill, half on and half off, his chin being grated against the conveyor at twenty miles an hour. The women on the rowing machines rose and walked over. Hotaru only looked up from his view at the two women.

"Hi! Need a hand?" The red head asked. He nodded. He stopped the machine and unclasped him. They didn't help him up though, just held him there.

"Oh, is this a massage?" He asked. "Good, 'cause I need one." The black haired laughed and Hotaru looked confused.

"Oh, this isn't a massage. But it'll make you feel better." That was when the red head pulled out a Swiss Army knife from her back pocket, unlatched the small razor and slowly brought it down to Hotaru's neck. He summoned all his strength and bucked his hips. The red head went rolling as did the black haired one. Leaping up, Hotaru made a very quick dash to the shower room but was tripped up as the red head stuck out a foot and tripped him, hitting his head off the wheel of the exercise bike. He was dazed but still awake and fortunately, if he hadn't been, the women would have been all over him with the razors. Everyone else in the gym stood still as they observed the struggle between the women and the blond. Hotaru staggered up as the women approached; one with a razor and the other with a hunting knife. He backed up, he back coming up against the white washed wall. The women only grinned. The firefly let his feet do all the talking and they ran along the wall and leapt over several heavy pieces of equipment and did something very brave; he lept through the large glass panel window. Coiling into a ball to protect his vein and face, Hotaru jumped and fell from the fourth story gym into the shrubbery below. After feeling the glass stop raining down upon him, he finally opened his eyes and uncurled from the fetal position. Looking up, he saw the red head peering out at him then disappeared.

_Looks like a trip to HQ is in order. _

He sprinted away, ignoring the liberal amounts of blood that poured from the wound he had gained from a large chunk of

falling glass.

**I do not own SDK in any way. Would I be writing this if I did?**


	2. The Mission

**The Mission**

Akari was swamped by the voices of three of the four agents which had crowded her desk at HQ that morning. The most dominant voice was that of Kyos; who was complaining about the sudden loss of the only car he ever liked. She caught snatches of the other bombardments like;

"I might need to claim compensation for the bruise on my neck..."

"I strained a calf muscle running from that insane woman..." Her eyes glided over to the dazed and confused blond who only stood next to his half brother and blinked. Akari held up a gloved hand and slammed it down upon the table. The three stopped instantly.

"...I never got that massage they promised me..." The four of them faced Hotaru, blinked and sweat dropped. Akira opened his mouth to start again but Akari balled up her hand in his face and silenced him.

"Right," her voice was strained as she glided into her large black desk chair "it would be a waste of breath and time saying that it seems like you're all in danger. What I am going to say is that it seemed like it was not random selection; that all four of you are being targeted by the same organisation. Do I need to tell you who?" Three of them shook their heads but the space case nodded, commenting that he had no idea. Shinrei turned to Hotaru and smacked him across the back of the head.

"The Mibu! Idiot." Akari sighed. Her grand office at MI6 was not meant for hosting a complaint session with four of her best. The wooden panels lining the top half of the large office and the soft white decorated the other half stopped echoing her fist. Her giant oak desk in the centre was not meant to be a barrier between her and her workers and the marble fireplace behind her was not meant for an escape route, but if it had carried on any longer, she would have to have used it. Thank God she had silenced them. She was a very short tempered lady.

"Ok, the Mibu Shizoku bares a grudge - a little understated - against you for leaving them and joining us. Why they have acted now is unclear but in the past couple of weeks, we have watched them and it has been made apparent that there is some big deal going down with the Russian Communists. We're not sure just what but we think it could be something to do with the project 'Human Element'," at this, the boys paled a little, "you are all familiar with this project and its aims." Kyo nodded curtly. Akari nodded back and spun her chair around to face the fireplace. She pressed a button in the arm of her chair and the panels above the fire place folded back and a thirty inch plasma screen replaced them. It switched on at another click of a button and some CCTV footage appeared on screen. What looked like a bridal suit at a five star hotel flashed up, the camera at the foot of the bed. Two people were in the bed. The four of them cringed and looked away when they saw their naked boss and this guy that looked about half her age make out on the screen. Akari gave a small uneasy laugh and blushed as she quickly changed the channel. The guys looked back when the view changed to a white washed room with a long table you see at conference meetings and eight people occupied the seats. Kyo gave a small growl; he recognized a few people from his days as a Mibu Shizoku man. A man at the head of the table with flame red hair to his shoulders, face like Kyos but older was called Crimson King. To Crimson's right was a man with short black hair, Kyoshiro and on his left were two women; one with pink and the other with a purple blue coloured hair called Saishi and Saisei. Shinrei's face was a mixture of anger and a blush; it had been a long time since he had seen his ex Saishi.

Further down the table sat a bulky man in a tight gray suit and tied white hair.

"That's Bontenmaru, he's our constant spy on the Mibu for us." Akira informed. Opposite Bontenmaru was a man in and black outfit that none of them recognized.

"That's Rurik Novac, he's head adviser to President Putin. The guy to his left is Urie Heep, he was Putin's head weapons designer but found that he was a mole for the Communists and kicked him out, he's on the run from Russian forces and the last man, is the man who leads the Communist Terrorist group; Akim Polanski." The video stopped and Akair turned back to them.

"That was taken three days ago, they were discussing plans for a deal. We don't know what but from what we have gathered, it's a big threat to the Russian Government and the whole democratic world. We need to find out what's going on and to stop it. The deal goes down in four days in the remote island off the coast of Hawaii which is privately owned by the Mibu. There are general population living there but it's mostly Mibu Shizoku members and rich politicians and celebrities who can afford a half a billion a night to stay at the Hotel Trinity." Akari looked up as someone knocked at the door. She beckoned them to come in. A woman, in her early twenties with long brown hair, blue eyes and a hour glass shaped body entered. The men looked around and raised their eyebrows. The woman had a green box in her hands with a white cross in the middle of the lid.

"Where's the damaged one?" There was the Londoner accent to her voice but also the subtle tint of Scottish too, as if she had spent some time in some distant part on Scotland. Akari mentioned to Hotaru, who still had the shard of glass sticking out his arm. She moved over to Hotaru, picked up his arm roughly and took a look at it.

"What happened to you?"

"I uh...I don't know." She only blinked and looked up at the first person she could see. Shinrei looked back at her. She blinked as he mouthed to her; 'What's your name?' She didn't answer but Akari, seeing this communication between the two, answered for her;

"Gentlemen, this is Sierra-Leone Harkson. My secretary, doctor, bodyguard, bar-maid, chef, researcher, librarian and - on occasion - secret agent. Basically, she's my personal slave!" Akari gave a laugh. Sierra-Leone shot her boss a death glare. Growing impatient with Hotaru screaming whenever she went near the shard of glass, she just yanked it out, pored gallons of TCP on it which sloshed onto the wood flooring and cut the flow of blood to his arm using and entire roll of mesh bandaging. Her boss was still laughing when she straightened up. Hotaru couldn't move his arm at all, it looked like he had a tumor growing around his elbow there was so much bandages. Sierra-Leone looked at her boss, who had finally regained enough composure to introduce the three men before her.

"Sierra, that is Shinrei, our possible alcoholic, that's Akira our movie star and millionaire..."  
"Yeah, I've seen some of you're films. You definitely deserved that Oscar for 'Blood Trail' that kept me on the edge of my seat." Akari continued.

"The blood eyed on who's eyeing up your bust is Kyo and the one who you just killed an arm off is Hotaru. Ignore him most of the time, he's just a space case." She shook hands with all of them but slapped Kyo, who was busy staring at her bust under her fitted shirt. When she shook hands with Shinrei, he asked her something;

"Sierra-Leone? That's a lovely name."

"Yeah, but I'm not as bad as the place. I'm no blood diamond." He gave a small smirk. "Just call me Sierra. It's faster then calling me Sierra-Leone all the time." She nodded and left after she had collected the medical kit together to fetch a mop to clean up the TCP. Akari looked back at the boys after she left.

"Your mission, should you chose to accept it-" She got three cocked eyebrows from Shinrei, Akira and Kyo and a blink from Hotaru. She only giggled;

"Is to travel to Mibuen Island and discover the plan. You'll check in at the hotel as million heirs and stay in the floor below the penthouse, which is where the deal is to happen. When you get there, you'll meet with Bontenmaru, who'll fill you in with the details and, uh, he'll introduce you to some of the permanent agents we have posted there who work with him. Your flight is at ten tomorrow from Heathrow airport. Your files are outside on the receptionists desk outside. And may you all have a safe trip." The four of them left and said goodbye to Sierra, who was standing in the door way with a mop. The door closed behind her as she moved to the puddle of TCP and mopped it up. Akari sat thoughtfully in her chair, fingers folded into the other to make a triangle shape. After I while, she spoke.

"Did you hear anything?"

"I hear a lot of things." Sierra didn't look up from her mopping.

"About their mission? Did you hear what we were saying?"

"I heard it all. I also took the liberty of looking through each of their files."

"You should go with them. Back to Mibuen Island. I think you could be of some help to them, you were born there."

"Maybe, but there was a reason why you took me from there, wasn't there?" She finally looked up at her boss. "Or have you forgotten?" Akari nodded. Of course she hadn't forgotten about the reason for taking Sierra from that island but the guys needed all the help they could get.

"You haven't been in the field since then, you should go. That's an order." Sierra wasn't happy but she bowed to her boss's orders. On her way out, Akari called back to her;

"I think you and Shinrei would do well together!" Sierra only stomped out of the room.


	3. Fake IDs and SoCo

Akira climbed the stairs to his room at the hotel he was staying at. He had left the premier as soon as possible and headed for HQ, leaving all his stuff behind (he secretly wanted to know if the hot blond had got his message) He got many looks from the staff as he bypassed the lift to take the stairs, he noticed and said that he needed the exercise, truth was, he hated lifts! He was in a lift the night his parents were killed. They had locked him in the lift and couldn't get out, while on the other side of the door, he could hear the screams of his parents dying in the massacre. After that, he avoided lifts as much as possible. Huffing as he finally drew to up to his floor, he didn't notice the hot blond from across the hall open her door and bend down to pick up his message he had slipped between the crack of the door and the floor. Her eyes glided over the neat hand writing and glanced at him. Akira gained some composure and pretended not to be interested in her. Marching over to his door, he slid the key into place and made a sly glance over his shoulder, as if something had caught his eye, and saw the blond doing the same. He could feel her looking at him with big brown golden eyes. She was small and petite but Akira knew she wasn't a push over! He heard the way she yelled at the receptionist for overcharging her room service the day he arrived. He sighed,

_This may be my only chance..._

So he took the key out the lock and wondered over. The blond turned to face him, her face the picture of playful curiosity. Akira cleared his thought and 'ummmed' The blond cocked an eye brow.

"I was wondering...ummm..." The other blond eyebrow cocked.

_Oh come on Akira! Pull it together! _

He sighed again.

"Ok. I was wondering if I could possibly find out your name, age and type of drink so that I can get to know you better, and then have a great whirlwind romance in which we find out we're perfect for each other, marry have five kids and live in a large mansion in the country!"

_Great, really smooth Akira! Now she thinks you're a weirdo. _

The blond blinked, blinked again and said nothing. Akira wet his lips a little.

"So..?" The blond sighed.

"No." Akira blinked. He wasn't used to being blown off that easily. But before he could open his mouth again, she shrank back into the room and locked to door after her.

_Damn, I never even got her name..._

Heathrow Airport was packed. Kyo hated it when the place was packed; it made him edgy, especially since his precious car was blown up in a busy place. He looked around from behind his sunglasses to see if he could spot any of the others. He spotted Shinrei's white hair coming towards him through the crowd. Shinrei pulled up with a suit case and rucksack. Kyo looked Shinrei up and down, examining his three quarter length khaki shorts, open blue shirt and pristine white Nikes. Kyo smiled.

"What sort of millionaire are you supposed to be?" Shinrei lifted his sunglasses to the top of his head.

"My name is Darcy McKnight. My business is in weapons and have just made a 410 percent profit with the U.S army. I live in the city, alone with no company. And there are supposed rumors that I'm gay." Shinrei frowned and Kyo laughed.

"What about you?"

"What? Me? Oh..." Kyo laughed, "I'm Kai Winchester, my business is in the courts and it's a family business." Now it was Shinrei's turn to laugh;

"You? A lawyer? That's too good!" The last time Kyo went to court, he insulted the judge several times and was almost held in contempt for showing up drunk and in his underwear only.

"What's so funny?" The two of them turned to see Hotaru standing there with a trolley full of suitcases.

"Do you really need all that stuff?"

"Why do you travel so light Shinrei?"

"It's what I need. Not pointless rubbish that you carry." Kyo could sense a fight ensuing so he broke it up.

"Boys, now now now. We're all mature adults here. Lets behave like we're on a mission to save the world." The brothers backed down.

"Hotaru, what's you business?" Hotaru only drew a blank at the question asked by Kyo. He sighed.

"Did you read your file Hotaru?" Hotaru only drew another blank.

"Lets see it." Kyo held out a hand and Hotaru looked at it with a cocked head then shook it. Shinrei was becoming agitated by his brother's idiocy and jumped on the first rucksack he could lay his hands on. He got lucky.

"Ah Ha! Here it is!" He pulled out a brown file and flicked it open. "Zachary Montagne. Play boy, just inherited...Jesus Christ! 60 billion? He just got twice my amount by just being alive! I hate Akari." Akira appeared with a downtrodden look about him.

"What's up with him?" Kyo asked as he approached.

"...He got blown off...by the blond..." Everyone stared at Hotaru and Akira would have self combusted if that was possible. Kyo looked back at his comrade with a smirk.

"You really liked this one, didn't you?" Akira just shook a fist to the heavens.

"Akira, there will be others-"

"Don't give me that talk...Shinrei...and my name is Nathaniel Ellis...not Akira...and I just invented the flying car...and I'm also an astronaut who landed on Mars and discovered that we could live off of its natural resources for thousands of years..." Akira's legs gave out and he flopped onto the trolley carrying Hotaru's bags.

Sierra-Leone watched the boys laugh as Akira collapsed. She sat on a cold metal seat, sipping her mango and passion fruit J20 and reading her Grazia magazine. Her eyes couldn't take in the pages of text as her eyes kept on gliding over to the group of laughing men. Especially to the one with the silver hair and amber eyes...

_"I think you and Shinrei would do well together!" _

Akari's words echoed around her head like a fly that wouldn't take the hint, no matter how many times you took a swat at it. There was a sound from her jeans pocket and she pulled out her mobile and slid up the screen of the Samsung D900. She had a new text, from Akari, telling her to use the pay phone to call her desk phone.

"Damn, she couldn't have called me herself. She gets payed enough." Sierra mumbled as she grabbed her only rucksack and walked to the nearest public phone. Which just so happened to be nearer to the group of guys. Sliding in three pounds for three minutes, Sierra punched in Akari's desk number and let it ring.

"Hello? You text?"

"Yes! Sierra honey..."

_Oh oh, she wants something, I can tell..._

"What do you want this time?"

"Oh nothing, just to tell you that there is to be a large poker game in two days time to see who will be partner in this big deal. The partner gets fifteen percent of all intake." Sierra only seemed to take in some of it; something about a poker game and partner. That was all. She was too busy looking over her shoulder.

"I know you're looking at him." Sierra snapped to attention.

"Who?"

"You..Looking at...Shinrei." Sierra blushed.

"How do you know?"

"I can see you!" Akari giggled down the phone. "To your top right. Give us a wave!" She looked up to see the security camera focused on her, it seemed to zoom in on her.

"There's no need to zoom in on me."

"But it's sooo fun! I get to see all your blemishes!" Sierra turned from the camera.

"So, what of it?"

"I thought it might be something to start a conversation with, especially with Shinreiiii..." Sierra slammed the phone back on the receiver and walked away. On the other end of the line, Akari blinked as the connection died on her.

_Like hell I'm going over there to talk to him! THEM I mean..._

Sierra looked up as that annoying sound before announcements came on and the high pitched sound of the female announcer resounded around the airport;

"Would the passengers for the ten o'clock flight to Mibuen Island please enter through gate thirteen to board the plane." Sierra waited for the guys to get ahead of her before she made the trek to gate thirteen.

First Class, was, well, class... Large blue single seats, tons of leg room and best of all; as much booze as you want! Kyo took another swig of his whisky and looked over to the right. Shinrei and Hotaru were already arguing about the amount of Hotaru's alcohol consumption (he had only one glass of champaign) Shinrei didn't want Hotaru to end up and alcoholic like their father.

_Aww! He secretly cares..._

Kyo smirked, he noticed that Shinrei was on his third Gray Goose Martini. He leaned over.

"Does this mean that the place of family boozer has been filled?" Kyo pointed to the glasses. Shinrei frowned.

"I just like my drinks that's all." Shinrei huffed. Kyo looked passed the brothers to Akira as he heard a giant swigging sound and cocked an eyebrow. The aisle next to Akira was full of Southern Comfort bottles as the dejected young man drank himself into a stupor.

"That's ten bottles in two hours he's drunk, I'm surprised he's not dead yet!" Shinrei commented. Kyo decided that Akira had had enough and rose from his seat, around the chairs and kicked his way down the aisle, pushing his way through the plastic cups and smashed glasses Akira had first used before he had given up on them altogether and just drank from the bottle. Akira was taking a long swig from his eleventh bottle as he stopped by his seat. He almost finished the bottle but Kyo chose to intervene;

"Mmmmm...Kyoph...wha...gulp...wha...gimm...bottll...don...tak...mmmy...bottlle..." Kyo pried the SoCo bottle from his friend's grasp and Akira lashed out at him wildly with his hands. The black haired man tutted as SoCo dribbled down his friend's drunken cheek. The said drunk person wrapped his fingers around the neck and bottom of the bottle and pulled.

"Let go of it _Nathaniel _this will not do you any good!" Kyo yanked it from his friend's grasp and went to throw it down the aisle but just as he loosened his fingers, he brought it down onto his lips and finished the bottle before Akira could stop him. Kyo grinned. Akira went to stand but Kyo - out of the good benifit of his friend - decided to ball up his fist and sock Akira right in the jaw. A resounding 'crack' came from Akira's jaw as Kyo's fist made contact. The recipent of the punch landed back in his chair unconscience and Kyo only laughed as he moved back to his seat.

The plane landed three hours later and Shinrei and Kyo were forced to carry Akira between each other.

"All this over some girl huh?" Shinrei looked at Kyo as they carried him across the blisteringly hot tarmac to the airport on Mibuen Island.

"She must have been one hell of a looker to get him this depressed."

'Hotel Trinity' was half way around the island, on the more mountinous side of the land mass. Hotaru breathed in the scent of the lush green Pine forest that grew up around the hotel that was built on the side of a mountain. The hotel wasn't in the modern design of glass and metal, but built out of solid rock with the traditonal gothic feel about it. The front of the hotel was at ground level, but behind the main reception area, you could see a mono rail going back and forth up the mountain side to the hotel rooms. Hotaru followed the cart as it made three stops along the way, letting guests on and off at different buildings. The fourth stop was a building of only four levels: the bridal suit, honeymoon suit, the 'Playboy Mansion' floor (where they would be staying) and the penthouse ontop. This building was at the highest point of the mountain, surrounded with green all around and the fall of rushing water as a waterfall raced down the mountain side parallel with the mono rail. Hotaru turned from the hotel and looked out over the ocean, just a matter of yards away from the brick drive way of the hotel. The sun glinted off the water and he pulled his shades down onto the bridge of his nose. Behind them, he squinted. He thought he saw someone in the water; a woman with long black hair, in a yellow bikini. But she was gone.

_Must have imagined it. _

Shinrei looked curiously at the Pine Forest surround the hotel and marching up the mountain.

"I don't ever remember there being Pine trees on this island before.Especally so far west of America."

"Yeah, but we left just as the Mibu brought this island. They closed it off for three years while they were renivating the entire island. The Pine Trees were all artifically grown here, imported from England and grown here and that waterfall is also man made; there's a large lake at the top of the mountain range, they just blew a hole in the side and let the water run freely." Akira answerd. He was still being carried by his two friends, who almost dropped him as he spoke. The four of them made their way up the drive, towing their bags as well and finally made it to the front desk. The interior was cool and calm, it looked more like a modern day hotel from the inside with red carpet and glass doors and air conditioning. As they dragged Akira through the glass doors, the receptionist looked up from her computer. Kyo dropped Akira and Shinrei hit the deck with the weight of Akira with a 'thud'. She gave a small laugh as Shinrei picked himself up, leaving his passed out friend on the floor.

"Uh, we're-"

"Winchester, McKnight, Montagne and Ellis? We've been expecting you. Welcome to the Trinity." She handed Kyo four keys and rang a bell on her desk, summoning three bag boys who took their stuff, leaving the men lugage-less.

"There is a privet car waiting to take you along to the five star apartments, if you will follow me." The blond moved out from behind her desk and clatterd along the floor in heels to a wooden door to the side.

"All you have to do, is insert your key into the key hole and the door opens." The door sprang open and she usherd them inside.

"Just press the green button when you're ready to go." Kyo was about to ask the receptionist her name but Hotaru pushed the green button and the door slid shut, closing them off. The last thing he saw, was her sparkling green eyes.


	4. Project Human Element

Kyo turned to Hotaru and glared at him.

"I wasn't ready!" He slapped the space case across the back of his head. The car came to life and moved away from the building and up the track. Shinrei leaned against the side of the window and looked down at the forest and waterfall. He closed his eyes, praying that he didn't run into Saisei during his stay there. Akira moaned and fell off the leather couch they had placed him on and opened his eyes to look through the glass floor of the car. Kyo was still busy lecturing Hotaru about how he follows Kyo's orders and about pressing buttons when he was just about to chat up a girl. The Firefly just looked indifferent at his leader's lecture and only blinked when Kyo started to lecture all of them on how they were _his _servants really and not Akari's and that they were to do whatever he told them to do on this mission. Akira looked up from the floor;

"You're just angry because you never got to chat up the receptionist." Hotaru nodded and Shinrei only looked non-plussed. Kyo only stared back at them then went in a huff.

The car docked with a shudder and the glass doors slid open to another reception area. They walked up to the unattended desk and looked around the deserted reception. The only sound was the running of the waterfall outside and the sound of the shore. Akira swayed and fell. His hand fell onto the desk and a slight 'ping' sound echoed around the reception. Hotaru pulled Akira up by the collar of his shirt and dropped him on the floor. From the glass staircase to the right, which lead up to a balcony of another floor, came a female voice;

"I'm sorry! I'll be with you in a minute!" The sound of bare feet came pounding down the glass. A woman with bright pink hair and large...er...assets...in a very short skirt popped up behind the desk. Shinrei's eyes twitched and made an instant dive for his sunglasses and the orange NY baseball cap Hotaru had stuffed in his jeans back pocket and yanked it on his head, tucking his ponytail into his shirt before the receptionist could see him. Hotaru turned to his brother with a scowl and was about to say something but was interrupted;

"I will lead you to your rooms gentlemen." The pink haired left the desk and ushered them passed the stairs to an elevator. Piling in, Saishi pressed the button for the second floor. The glass elevator rose and Akira gripped his wrist tightly. Kyo noticed and nudged him in the ribs lightly; a sort of sign that it would be ok. The ride ended and Akira dashed out the elevator, knocking Saishi to the floor. Akira offered her a hand and pulled her up. Brushing off her skirt, Saishi moved away down the corridor with the men in tow. The marble floor echoed the pink's heels as she marched them up the hall to the last four rooms; two on the left and two on the right.

"These are your rooms, I believe that your names are on the key chains and may I wish you an enjoyable stay here at the Trinity." She bowed and left them standing at the end of the long hall. Kyo took the keys from his pocket and dished them out to his partners. Kyo and Shinrei were on the left while the other two were facing them. Before the other three opened up their rooms, they had a laugh and a half as they watched Akira trying to negotiate the keyhole, it was only when they we in stitches that Kyo helped him through the door and threw him on the bed before entering his own room. Hotaru closed the door on the sleeping Akira and opened his own door, that was when he felt something on his head. He turned; Shinrei had slapped his baseball cap back on his head (backwards) and placed a palm on the top of the cap. Hotaru only blinked.

"Be careful." He said, before closing the door on Hotaru, leaving him standing alone in the hall. Hotaru blinked and huffed;

"He put it on backwards." And vanished into his own room.

_The view is good I suppose. _

Kyo leaned on the stone balcony railing, looking out over the separate buildings of the Trinity Hotel spread out over the mountain side and the ocean, sparkling in the afternoon sun.

"It's a spectacular view, isn't it?" Kyo's eye glided to the balcony to his left to see Shinrei, shoulder hunched against the stone of the door frame, looking in Kyo's direction.

"I suppose so. If you can call it that, considering where we are."

"Yeah?"

"I mean, the Mibu isn't most wonderful club to belong to, look at what we did when we were members. I think it was a good thing we left." Kyo glanced back at Shinrei and smirked; "You're just worried in case you run into Saisei right?" Shinrei growled at the scenery.

"It was quite shallow, just leaving her in the middle of the night like that. I wonder what she thought when she rolled over to find the other side of the bed empty?"

"Yeah Kyo, I'm not the same as you." Shinrei retorted with sarcasm dripping off his words. Kyo grinned at Shinrei's words; True, he had left many women in bed (to start missions of course!) and never talk to them again. But for Shinrei, the ever so polite and hospitable agent, it was unthinkable! For him to just up and leave Saisei in the middle of the night and run to the plane in his pyjamas the night they left the Mibu was too funny to imagine, you couldn't quite believe that he had done so. The two agents were silent for a while, until they were disturbed by a knock on Kyo's door. He darted from the balcony to answer it and Shinrei followed suit, to listen in, just in case he was discovered.

"I'm coming I'm coming!" Kyo threw open the door and was met with the same glittering green eyes he had last seen in the reception building on the shore line. Kyo's red eye blinked as the blond looked up at him. His eyes couldn't help but glide down the v-neck of her shirt then dart back to her eyes as she spoke.

"You have a message from a Bontenmaru Date." She handed him a piece of paper and Kyo flipped it open. She bowed and moved away before he could say anything.

"What does it say?" Shinrei shouldered his way through the door, gun in hand. Kyo coughed and Hotaru appeared with his gun in hand,

"...Am I meant to be shooting something?" His brother and friend blinked then returned to the note.

**To the five playboys from the sunny U.K. Welcome to Mibuen Island. To celebrate your arrival, I feel drinks in the hotel's beach bar 'The Tsubasa' at four today in the V.I.P room in the back is needed, bring your beach wear! It'll be wet. **

**-Bontenmaru. **

"Should we wake Akira?"

"No, let him sleep off his hang over. We'll leave him a note."

The three of them vanished into there rooms and appeared several minutes later. Well, two of them did (in black and blue shorts (no guessing for who had which colour)) They waited around for Hotaru for some time before they finally got tired of waiting and broke into his room using Kyo's credit card (that trick actually works? Was Shinrei's reaction when it succeeded) and dropped there towels when they saw what Hotaru was stuck on;

"Which do you think? The one piece or the two piece? I like the two piece better but still-" He was cut off by Kyo grabbing the red bikini away from Hotaru, leaving him speechless.

"Get in the one piece. Cross dresser."

The beach in the afternoon was busy. No surprising as the waves were reaching fifty feet high and the sun was beating down like there was no tomorrow.

_Humm, maybe I could get some surfing in before we leave? _

Shinrei commented to himself as they walked along the white sand to the bar half way down the beach. Hotaru wasn't sure whether he liked the beach or not; it was really warm but there was a lot of water so...

"Hay guys!" They looked behind to see Akira running towards them in white shorts.

"You recover quickly!" Kyo commented.

"Yeah well, I couldn't miss this meeting could I?" The four carried on up the beach, heading towards the bar that could be spotted in the distance; A white stone building with one level, reaching back to the road. Stepping into the cool interior, they were greeted by the same blond that had delivered the message to them. Only, this time, she was wearing a pink two piece, lower half wrapped in a sarong and her hair tied in a lose semi-ponytail at the nape of her neck.

"This way please." She led them around the busy bar to the back, were a door stood open, steam pouring from the room and feminine giggles came in drips and drabs. The woman knocked at entered.

"Ahh haa! Here they are! Now ladies, if you don't mind, I have some business to attend to. I'll find you lovely ladies later." Three blonds in bikinis rose from the water in the hot tub built into the floor. The door closed behind them and the men were left alone.

"Don't stand there like statues, get your asses in here." The one eyed man guested them into the water. Hotaru just sat on the edge and dangled his feet in the warm water while the others sat submerged in the water.

"Lets get down to business then." Akira said but the beefy man laughed.

"Come now man, don't you want a drink first? Get to know each other better? The SoCo here is the best!" Akira paled at the mention of alcohol and his stomach churned at the word SoCo.

"I think I'll pass on the drink."

"I'll definitely go for one." Kyo said.

"Yeah, how's the Gray Goose Martinis here?"

"...I'll go for a bit of whisky..." Bontenmaru laughed and clapped his hands. The blond appeared with three menus and patiently waited for the orders. Bon ordered a bottle of Sake, Kyo went with a Manhattan, Shinrei had his Gray Goose Martini and Hotaru had a San Diego Beer. The woman left and they started.

"Right, as Akari has probably told you, there will be a poker game for the shares of all intake, problem is, there is only one position open and there are ten places open for the game, now, who knows how to play poker?" Kyo (no surprise there) raised his hands and so did (with a few raised eyebrows) Hotaru. Shinrei turned to his brother.

"You know how to play poker?"  
"Yeah." Shinrei cocked an eyebrow.

"You sure?"  
"Yeah, Hotaru knows what he's doing." Kyo grudging glowered at the firefly. "He's beaten me at seven games in a row and put me in debt because of it." Shinrei looked back to Bontenmaru.

"Right, I can get you places in the game. You need to win; new biological wepons are being developed underneith the hotel, in the mountain. I'm not sure what it is but all I know is that 'Human Element' is envolved, if that means anything to you?" They remained silent.

"Ahh, well. Let's move onto more interesting things. I'd like you to meet my girls."

"Your girls?" Hotaru asked.

"Yeah-they ain't my daughters or anything, I just like to think they're mine. You've already met my third, Yuya. The lovely girl agent Kyo here has been eyeing up. She graduated top of her class and has been here ever since." Yuya appered from the steam beside Bontenmaru.

"It's a bit early to be reveling us to them Bon! You promised me you wouldn't tell them!" Akira's eyes almost poped when he heard that voice.

"Ah, Tokito, too late now!" Akira opened his eyes in fright! It was the blond from the hotel, swinging upside down from the rafters. Tariot cards covering her lower face. She laughed a little.

"Sorry for blowing you off. But I needed to get outta there. Anyway, I didn't know you were a movie star!" Akira's pride was suddenly wounded at the fact that his prospective girl didn't know his chosen occupation which had made him a world famous heart throb. He blinked his blue eyes then closed them again.

"Mind if I join you? Your company looks a little lonely." A girl about the same age as Sierra came up behind Hotaru and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"Gentlemen, this is Honey. My second eldest." Hotaru gently took hold of Honey's hand and pulled her around to face him. His narrow eyes widened; it was the girl from before. The one in the long black hair and yellow bikini. Only this time, her hair was cut short, up to her shoulders with livid yellow streaks. Hotaru noticed just how her eyes were the same yellow as his.

"Miss Honey here is younger cousin to my favourite Red Diamond."

"Red Diamond?" Akira asked. From behind, somebody handed Kyo is drink and moved around to Hotaru and handed him his beer.

"Yeah, another name for her is 'Blood Diamond'"

"Blood Diamond?" Shinrei asked.

"I thought..." The waitress said, while handing Shinrei his drink, he didn't turn. "I told you 'I'm not a blood diamond.'" Shinrei turned his head slowly to meet the eyes of Sierra-Leone.

"Gentlemen, Sierra-Leone. My eldest." Shinrei couldn't quite believe what he was seeing.

_Why is Sierra here? I thought she worked for Akari?_

Sierra smiled a little. She wasn't ready for any sort of questions, so she shifted her light crop top and moved away. Shinrei's eyes followed her out the room. Bon smiled at him.

"Interested, Darcy?" Shinrei looked back to him, head snapping.

"No...not at all." He hid his embarresment behind his martini glass.

"So err..." Shinrei ran to catch up with Sierra as she took a lesurly strole down the white sand. "Why are you here?"

"Akari sent me. She said I needed to get out into the field more. Also said that you were needing some help with this one." Shinrei looked at Sierra, eyes narrowed.

"And how can you help us?"

"Sounds a little doubtful and mistrusting to me Darcy."

"I mean, what advantage can you give us by being here?"

"Sounds like you want to get rid of me."

"No it's not that!"

"Then what?"

They stopped walking and turned to face each other.

"I find women a distraction."

"Do I distract you?"  
_Who wouldn't be? I mean, just look at you!_

Shinrei let his eyes wonder southward on Sierra. From a beach towl a few meters back, Kyo leaned up from his sun tanning and looked at Shinrei.

"Looks like he's introuble with her already!" Next to him, Yuya sat up.

"Oh don't worry, Sierra will keep him in line."

Was it him? Or was Tokito getting more beautiful every minute he spent with her? Akira peered at the other side of the round table as Tokito vicously tackled a bowl of strawberry ice cream with a plastic spoon. She looked up.

"Hay, keep your eyes off my ice-cream. It's mine, blind boy!"

He glanced up at her, totally loesing the string of compliments he had planned out for her. He was especially attracted to her eyes, which was quite ironic really. They were a sort of golden brown, under thick lashes surrounded by pale skin. Her chocholate brown bikini brought out her eyes. He didn't move out the way fast enough and was hit by the volly ball that Honey had booted his way. He collapsed on the sand and she only laughed. He looked up to the sky, only to have his view blocked by Honey. She smiled as he gazed up at her. Honey's eyes narrowed as she spotted something for the first time; the red tattoo, the symbol of 'fire' on the side of his neck. She reached for it but Hotaru's hand met hers half way, stopping her fingertips from touching the painted skin. Honey blinked and removed her hand. Hotaru stood, ball in hand and looked at her, they only stood and looked at each other. That was when Hotaru bounced the ball off of Honey's forehead. She blinked rapidly, grew angry, then chased Hotaru down the beach. Yuya looked up from her towel to look at them when they dashed passed.

"For God's sake!" Kyo followed the two of them down the beach.

"They'll get tired soon, if I know my man, he'll tire after a good chase."

"I just never knew Honey to get so...worked up...so easily."

"Well, this is Hotaru we're talking about. He gets me worked up sometimes. You missed a spot." Kyo lent forward and wiped off a bit of suncream Yuya had missed, just below her collar bone. Yuya blushed and met his red eyes. which seem to devour her's. The lost themselves in the moment, just edging closer to each other until...

"Wow look at him go!" Kyo's eyes were diverted as a perticularly loud female voice broke the moment. His eyes widened at what he saw; Shinrei riding a seventy foot wave on a black surf board.The impresive thing was; he was the only one still surfing the crest of the wave. A little further down, Sierra was watching him with a quzzical look. She wasn't sure but she tought she saw Shinrei muttering to himself and everytime the wave got higher and higher. She tillted her head, thinking that she saw something, a bright blue stain on the side of his neck. Her blue yes narrowed as the focused on the stain.

"Water..." She whispered to herself. "

_And the brother is...fire. But if that is so, what are the other two? _

She turned to Kyo and Akira, who both looked as Shinrei surfed the wave.

_Project Human Element. They are all part of it? Why could I not see that?_

Shinrei surfed the wave to the shore line and stepped onto dry land to the applase of the many beach goers who watched. Kyo frowned.

"Only a few hours here and he's already got himself a fanclub." Yuya looked at him with a curious look.

"What do you mean?"  
"Well, Shinrei is the sort of man who women find instantly attactive. He is, what you might call a 'True English Gentleman.' James Bond in every respect."

"I see. And is he really like that?"

"Humm, he can be quite polite when he wants to be and he can be quite vicous when he needs to be. Shinrei is a very complex man."

"And what about you? What are like?" Kyo cocked an eyebrow and smirked at her, leaning forward to get as close to her as possible.

"You're gonna have to find that out by yourself. I tend to be most open when doing physical activities of the varying kind." Yuya blushed and looked away, her eye catching the glint of deep red on the side of his neck. She stilled and sent her eyes wondering back to his neck, just making out the word 'wind' before Kyo covered his tattoo with his hand and looked back towards Shinrei.

**Thank you all for reviewing, I hope to hear from you soon. I won't let this story take to long (like my first one!) and Kaeru-sama, I am NOT a Hotaru basher! If anything, I'm a Saishi basher. I adore Hotaru! **


	5. Kyo and Shinrei do what they're best at

"Seriously?"

"Would I lie about something like this?"

"I suppose not." Sierra and her fellow agents sat in Yuya's living room in her small house on the mountain side, over looking the beach a couple of hundred meters away from the hotel.

"I did see a red tattoo on Kyo's neck, the sign for 'wind'. I thought it was just a coincident but, if it is as you say...they could be the next targets for the Mibu."

"They already are. Before they left London, they were all attacked on the same day. Mibu written all over it."

"Tokito, did Akira have anything on his neck?" The blond, who looked a little depressed sitting in the corner, looked up.

"Yes, he had a white tattoo, which was why it was so hard to see it at first, it was the kanji for 'ice.' What does it mean Sierra?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Honey interjected.

"You mean...they are...from 'Human Element'?" Sierra and Yuya nodded. Night had fallen over the island, the white shores of the beach no longer occupied by holiday makers, the air as still as mountain. Nothing moved, no sound was made. Mibuen Island had died for the night. The four friends sat scattered in the living room; Tokito, sitting on a stool in the corner, looking thoughtful; Honey was lying on the leather five-seater sofa, staring at the ceiling; Yuya was slouched in a leather recliner and Sierra was leaning against the window pane, looking out over the shore.

"What do we do now?" Tokito broke the silence.

"Nothing. I assume, considering that they are able to walk around, that they are stable. That they have full control over their supposed 'powers'."

"How come we didn't see it before?" Honey asked her cousin. Sierra only shrugged.

"We were too busy I suppose to be looking at there necks."

"Right. What are our orders from Akari?"

"We stay, we help, then we vanish. Those are Akari's words. Keep an eye on the boys, don't get caught and quit when it's over."

"I suppose the boys need help; the Mibu has changed a great deal since they left. They are no longer the uncontrollable rabble they once were. If they thought the Mibu were organised before they left, they got another thing coming." Honey stated, still peering up at the ceiling.

Kyo flicked through loose pieces of paper in a file he had brought with him. A little 'Bedtime Reading' he had called it when he had snatched it from Akari's private filing cabinet and had written a note so she wouldn't cause a state of emergency.

The heavy leaver arch binder was packed full of reports, charts and journal entries from the doctors who had worked on 'Human Element.' The binder was set out like a book; the first page was a printed contents page and at the back, was a glossary and index. Kyo thought that it looked just about ready to go to a print shop and get published. The very first document was an 'Idea Sheet' (a blank document in which a doctor can write down his idea and his plans) This was written by a H.Mibu.

_Hishigi._

Kyo pushed the name aside as he started to read;

_**Project 'Human Element' is a privately funded project, looking into the ideologies of human biological warfare. Even though this idea is considered taboo among the reputable Doctors in the world, I myself, are not afraid of the scorn of rejection if and when this project is revealed. The idea is that of using human beings as weapons. Weapons that can control the molecules around us by altering DNA strands and signals sent by the brain. There has been many scientific studies conducted and have proved that some humans can harness the energy created by natural chemical reactions in the atmosphere and alter them, thus giving the user apparent 'psychic' abilities. **_

_**I am not sure how to give specific abilities to a person, it all seems to depend upon the strength of the DNA and signals, but there is no way of predicting the ability of the person or if they are stable after, the Doctors who discovered the 'psychic' ability, were stopped by human rights protesters before any further experimentation could be completed. But if I am right, the DNA strand in certain people could be broken down and re-built to harness the molecules and bend substances to their will. I hope to discover what makes this possible and then create many of them, to further my study of rare and incurable diseases, like the one many of my family have. **_

Kyo slammed the binder shut. He didn't want to read anymore. He felt his neck tingle at the place his marking was and placed a hand to it. He closed his red eyes, blocking (or at least, trying to) out his earliest memories of being in a water filled tank attached to machines. Being paralyzed by men as they tested him for faults or improvements. His head shook as he snapped himself out of his memories. Someone was at the door. Standing, he walked to the door and answered. Akira stood there.

"Oh, what is it?"

"May I come in?" Kyo stood back and let his friend in. Akira's head turned as he came across the binder.

"Reliving old memories?" Akira placed a hand on the black front of the binder and one on his white 'ice' tattoo.

"Shut up." Kyo snapped. He didn't like Akira digging up things from the passed. But what he was really snapping at, was that Akira was reliving passed memories as well. Out of all of them, he had suffered the worst; he was forced to listen to his parents murder from behind an elevator door, all because they wouldn't give their son up for Hishigi's experiment, then get dragged away from their bodies, then bound, gagged and tested on. Kyo could remember the day Akira took a turn for the worst; it was one day, just one of the many days that didn't seem to count when trapped in a water filled tank, Kyo was watching the many doctors take notes and scan his vitals then everything was in an uproar! Akira's heart rate had dropped below twenty bpm out of the blue and had started to die. The doctors pulled him out of the tank and onto the floor. Kyo couldn't hear what they were saying, but he could distinguish the words; 'Miprilprotine' and 'eyes.' He could also remember himself thinking _Miprilprotine is a heart steroid which has to be injected through the eyes. _He then watched in horror as Akira was held down, his eyes peeled back and two doses of Miprilprotine injected into his blue eyes simultaneously. He could remember looking at Shinrei over in the next tank stare in horror at what he saw. A few seconds after the injections, Akira's heart rate was back up to normal, but all the veins in his eyes had burst, and the blood was being emptied through the tear ducts;

_The boy who cried blood. _

Akira never saw again. But his other five senses were heightened by fifty percent and he turned out to be one of the experiments best results. Shaking his head, Kyo turned back to Akira.

"What did you come here for?"

"I was downstairs, and I saw Kyoshiro. He was with Sakuya." Kyo's eyes narrowed.

"I just thought I should tell you." Kyo turned away.

"You didn't need to."

"Yeah, I know. But..." Akira trailed off. Kyo turned.

"They..err...they're getting married." Kyo's face momentarily contorted with anger then straightened.

"It doesn't matter to me." Akira left and Kyo was left, standing alone in the dark room, no light touched the darkness. The only colour in the darkness, was the cold blood stones of Kyo's eyes.

Shinrei returned from the sauna, hair still dripping wet from the shower. Throwing on a baggy shirt and shorts, he made his way to the balcony. He looked out over the ocean and breathed in the sea air. From down below, laughter could be heard. He leaned over for a better view, only to have his actions stopped by a swift 'hush' to his right. His eyes shifted and almost jumped back as he saw Kyo peering over the edge of the balcony with a pair of night-vision binoculars.

"What the hell are you doing?" He whispered. Kyo only looked away and waved a hand, signaling him to get down. He did so and peered through the stone pillars of the balcony. What looked like a woman with long black hair, dressed in a skirt and a bright blue t-shirt. The man accompanying her had the same colour of hair but short, dressed in a smart business suit.

"Is that...Sakuya and Kyoshiro?"

Of course it matters to Kyo; it was his old girlfriend and his ex-best friend. Getting married and everything! Something about that thought made his stomach do a 360. So when he heard Sakuya's voice, he just _had_ to have a look. Through the binoculars, everything was a shade of green and the eyes were pale green lights, but he could tell that it was definitely them.

"What are they doing?" Shinrei whispered.

"Go get your own!" Shinrei crawled away and reappeared carrying his own pair and latched himself onto the balcony railing. They watched in twisted fascination and disgust as the two of them fooled around in the front driveway then in the fountain they had both fell in.

"Humph, this is disgraceful." Shinrei tore his eyes away from his lenses to cast a glance at his 'leader'. The act of watching the two actually became a sitcom omnibus; they ended up getting deckchairs and ordering room service while they watched. It was going on two in the morning when the two actually stopped and something else happened while Sakuya and Kyoshiro moved away, something else caught their eyes; The two of them were munching on pizza with sweetcorn, peperoni, peppers and mushrooms when:

"Hay, isn't that Sierra?" Shinrei instantly sat up when Kyo mentioned Sierra. Looking through his lenses, he could distinctly make out the shape of the brown haired agent. She moved across the driveway to the bushes to the left of them. Even though they were some distance away, the binoculars allowed them to see her as if she was right in front of them. They were so powerful, Shinrei could see what was written on her t-shirt; 'You can use my ass to shine your lips'

Kyo smirked when he read this.

"It's a good thing that she's so far away from us. If she knew we were watching us, I wonder what she would do and say?"

"She'd probably go berserk and call up Akari after she hangs us." Shinrei answered.

"But I do wonder why she's there."

"Yeah, she doesn't work here and the other girls have gone home for the night."

"I'll tell you one thing though." Shinrei turned to face Kyo.

"Yeah?"

"She has one nice ass." Shinrei sweat-dropped and turned back to her. Both looked. Sierra had her back turned to them, reveling (as Kyo said) a very toned backside and strong shoulder blades through her t-shirt. Also, a D-19 36 Point caliber handgun tucked into the belt of her jeans.

"Is that what I think it is?" Shinrei asked, "A D-19? That's the most powerful handgun in the world!" He and Kyo looked at each other then back through the eyepieces, "It's only licenced to people from Human Element it's that powerful. A normal human couldn't handle the weight and recoil. If she fired that, her arm would be ripped off. What could she be doing with it?" They continued to look at her, she was scanning the driveway, back still turned to them.

"What I would like to know, is why Akari let her leave her side? I took the liberty of checking up Sierra before we left and it turns out; she was exposed to mass amounts of radiation during the bombing of the Mibu headquarters a few years before we left."

"Yeah I remember, we were still being trained at that point. We were in the Sahara for terrain training when we got that call to come back because HQ was blown up. So you mean to say; she was there?"

"Yeah, she was right in the middle of the explosion which hit the lab full of Napalm, depleted Uranium and Radium; a deadly combination. She was in that lab to retrieve vital files on Mibu experiments when it exploded. She should have died," Sierra turned to the left slowly, Kyo and Shinrei leaned forward, totally gripped by her movements, "She should have died an instant death as burns would have totally melted her internal organs and she should have been blown to smithereens before that even happened because the Napalm would have blown her up but it didn't. She's still here and has been by Akari's side ever since. It's almost like Akari is too afraid to let her leave her side, as if she's a wild animal."

"Well, she is pretty close to her, I understand."  
"It's not that. See when she was exposed, all her DNA was broken up. She became genetically unstable and mentally challenged. But she's here, standing, talking, being normal. But that shouldn't be possible. She should also be emitting vast amounts of radiation, enough to kill everything in site, but so far, nothing had died. It almost seems..." Sierra started to turn slowly, ever so slowly, almost like she could hear something around her, "It's almost like, she's not human. The very idea of her is impossible, she shouldn't exist!" Sierra's head snapped around with some force and looked at them. Not in their direction but actually _looked _at them. Like she was on the balconies with them, almost a mile away from where she was standing in the front drive way. Like she could see and hear everything that was being said and done. Shinrei and Kyo gasped and jumped off their chairs and hit the stone floor.

"Jesus Christ! That was scary." Shinrei wheezed as they slowly picked themselves up from the floor and looked through the lenses again. Sierra had now turned to the left and faced the bushes. Something was there, something large. The agents watched on as a figure moved out of the bushes.

"Chinmei." Kyo growled, he wasn't another person he liked much. The two conversed a while, they couldn't make out any pieces of it but they could tell Sierra was panicking slightly, judging by her body language. Chinmei then leaned in close to Sierra, closing the gap between his face and hers. Shinrei growled and was relieved when he saw her slap him away. That was when Chinmei seemed to pull out the trump card on her, which provoked her to pull out the D-19. Chinmei laughed and said something that made her fire three shots into his head. The two were taken aback by the abrupt outburst, but were surprised all the more when Sierra fired an entire magazine into the bushes and turned away. She vanished up the driveway and into the night, leaving the body of Chinmei in a pool of blood. The bushes rustled again and they looked on as several masked figures fell to the earth, bullet holes in their heads.

"Was that necessary?" Tokito's voice interrupted Sierra's thoughts as she stood on the shore line, letting the waves lap over her bare feet.

"Very, but as it seems, we have been discovered. Or so Chinmei told me. He had apparently worked out who we were ages ago. It left me very little choice. But I don't know who else knows."

"Should we leave?"

"Akari says no. We stay, the boys need us."

"You could have just blasted him! No need to waist bullets."

"Then everything else would have died, what good would that do?" Tokito only looked sad and looked down at her feet.

"Cheer up! The big poker game is on in two days, it'll be fun to see how long we can suvive!" Tokito perked up considerably at the mention of survivle. Sierra looked down at the younger agent and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Tokito, you'll leave this island soon, I promise you."


	6. Betrayal and Poker

**Betrayal and Poker**

Tokito left Sierra alone, letting the water surround her ankles as the night wore on. She didn't quite know just how long she had been standing there before they came. Sierra tore her eyes away from the starry sky and sent them gliding to her left as Hishigi and Saisei approached.

"There you are." Hishigi greeted her. She only huffed.

"Come now; that is so unlike you."

"We've always been good friends Hishigi. That I can't disagree on. But...that...THING!" She glared at Saisei, who only glared back.

"Girls, behave yourselves. Remember who you are."  
"Who I was." Sierra put in. Hishigi sighed and answered back;

"Remember; you are one of my creations. An accident, surely, but mine none the less. You are no longer a normal human being. Even after Akari rescued you from my lab, you've remained a creation of the Mibu. Never forget that." Saisei and Sierra continuously glared at each other the entire time.

"I know the two of you don't get along but please try."

"Not possible."

"Yes. I can't get along with someone who is not Mibu. Who left the side of the Family to the join with those who would stop us." Sierra cocked an eyebrow at the purple haired woman.

"That's enough the pair of you; now is not the time. Raku, why are you here?" Hishigi grew tired of the two of them.

"I know." Their eyes turned to Saisei. Sierra held a breath.

"She's here to release Tokito and the others from their servitude." Sierra breathed out a sigh of relief.

_She doesn't know about Shinrei and the others..._

"Is that so? And how do you expect to do that?" Sierra stumbled for an answer.

_What the hell have I got into? _

"She doesn't know." Saisei commented slyly.

"Shut up. At least I'm not a fake. I can think and feel for myself." Sierra smirked snidley and Saisei grew angry, moving forward, but was held back by Hishigi's hand.

"That's enough! Saisei, leave; you'll only make things difficult." She huffed and moved away, long purple hair swaying back and forth as she moved. Hishigi watched her go and when she was far enough away, he turned back to her.

"So? Really, what did you come here for?" Sierra only looked back up at the sky.

"Never mind. If you really have come for the others, then I'll make you a deal." Sierra stuck her fingers in her ears;

"La la la la la la la la la I'm not listening!"

"Yes you are, you're such a bad liar." She took her fingers out her ears and shoved them in her pockets.

"Good, now that you're listening, I've got a proposition for you."

**Two days later; the Night of the poker match...**

"Is this thing supposed to be tight?" Hotaru looped a finger between his skin and collar and pulled, trying to breath.

"Stop whining Zack, just concentrate on the game." Kyo pulled on the black overcoat of his suit and prepared to head to the game in the front building down the mono rail.

"And does it have to be so itchy?" Hotaru scratched his chest.

"Did you wash the sand off you're chest before you put it on?"

"...No...but Honey was throwing sand at me so I couldn't get washed." Kyo rolled his eyes; those two had been spending too much time together the last day or so. It could be dangerous. But that was rather hypocritical of him; he hadn't spent more then an hour away from Yuya.

"Hay, where's the idiot?"  
"Huh?"  
"Brother."

"Oh, he's down in the bar at the Reception building. He wanted to go and check out the other players for us."

Shinrei sipped his martini at the bar; it was one of those quite, sophisticated bars where everything was green leather upholstery and hard oak wall panels. He looked into his drink and sighed; he was wondering about Sierra and how she had killed Chinmei. And did she know he and Kyo were watching her? Closing his eyes, he relieved that moment. Only to be brought back from his thoughts by a slender hand on his shoulder. He lifted his hand and wrapped it around the one on his shoulder; thinking it was Sierra, only to turn around to be face to face with Saisei. Shinrei's eyes met her purple ones. He paled and let go of her hand.

"I knew it!" She breathed, "You came back. I thought...I thought..."

"Saisei I..." Purple eyes narrowed as she suddenly thought of something.

"Why are you here?"

"..."

"Are you with Raku?"

"Uh..."

"Are you?"  
"Wait Saisei..."

"You ARE! I KNEW IT! You're here to free Tokito and the other's from their bondage here! I couldn't believe it when Saishi told me but she was right!" At this point, Shinrei was confused and scared to speak to her.

"I don't know who..." Saisei looked away from him to the left. Sierra stood feet away, looking at the two of them.

"Raku."

"Saisei."

"Umm, excuse me..." Both looked down on Shinrei on his stool at the bar. "What's going on?"

"You haven't told him, Saisei?"

"I thought he knew?" Sierra rolled her eyes.

"Stupid; you know I hardly tell anyone anything." Saisei huffed and moved passed her.

"I don't fully understand your reasons for being here, but I will figure it out soon and when I do-"

"You'll do what exactly? Try to touch me, and I'll melt you." Purple hair vanished around the corner after this remark. Sierra moved up to the bar and sat; sorting out her black dress before sitting. Shinrei eyed her from the tips of her heels to the roots of her heavy dark hair.

"You look good."

_Gorgeous in fact. _

"Thank you. And if I may say; you look sharp tonight. Except..." She leaned in and straightened out his stray bow tie.

"Thanks. Where were you earlier?"

"That's not what you want to ask me." Her eyes held his and he grew hot under the collar.

"Well, yes."

"There are some questions I won't answer, so take my first answer as the only answer you'll get...for now." He nodded slowly.

"Ok. What happened when-" Kyo interrupted him mid question.

"Oi, Darcy, don't go chatting her up yet; you got all night to do that." Yuya was on his left arm and Hotaru and Honey were making their way through the door.

"Where's Tokito?" Honey asked.

"She went for a walk with Nathaniel, seeing as they don't play poker." Shinrei turned back to Sierra and was about to ask her the question again when a man (whom Kyo recognized as Crimson King) stood on top of a raised dais on which stood the giant poker table and cleared his throat.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome on this night to my humble little hotel. Tonight, we play for stakes higher then the money on the table. So, will the main players and representatives move up to the table. And let's begin."

_It's too quite. I hate it when a date goes quite. _

Akira looked over at Tokito, who walked silently beside him.

_Do something. _

On impulse, he took her hand in his. She stopped and looked at him. Only the sound of the waves and the movement of the deep sand beneath their feet broke the silence.

"Tokito, talk to me. Say something, anything to let me know you're alright." She smiled meekly and said everything was ok. He breathed a sigh of relief. They walked on across the beach.

"So, what's life like on Mibuen Island? Bet it must be quite an exciting experience."

"...No actually; it's actually pretty terrifying." He turned to her.

"How?" She looked as if she regretted opening up to him.

"Here, on Mibuen Island, is the worst place; I can't leave. Honey can't leave and neither can Yuya. We are permanently attached to this place." Akira just looked serious.

"Sierra was lucky; she managed to be bargained for...but not us." She looked up at the confused Akira.

"There is something I need to tell you."

Things were not going smoothly at the table; Hotaru and Kyo had (between them) lost over 60 billion in a half hour. Three out of nine people had backed out a had vanished-guided out by bodyguards. Collectively, they had 70 million left, not much considering what some of the others had. Hotaru looked around the table; some of these guys were MASSIVE! Thug types; with the obscene amount of muscles packed under tight suits. Hotaru felt a little small against these guys.

Hotaru looked over at Kyo, who sat opposite him. Kyo looked a little pale, which he took as a sign that Kyo wasn't doing too hot.

_We're in trouble. _

Shinrei looked at his younger brother. It was his turn; the stakes were over 60 trillion and all the pressure was on. Hotaru decided to fold and Kyo did the same. It was a good thing they did; they would have lost just over 20 million if they had played. The cards were dealt and Hotaru looked; he brightened a little. Bets of 70 million was placed and they were asked by the dealer whether they wanted to play. Hotaru played, but Kyo folded. Even though Hotaru had managed a 'Four of a Kind' he was still beaten by a Royal Flush. They were running really low now; just over 3 million left. Kyo was starting to fold under the duress; he was tired (still jet lagged) and starving. He also wanted to find out where all the losers went. So he did the most suicidal thing he could do; he surrendered as soon as the cards were dealt, giving his remaining money to Hotaru who looked shaken and more pale then usual. Kyo winked as he was escorted out the bar by two guards, leaving Hotaru alone at the table with one other person.

Akira and Tokito sat on the sand; letting the waves wash over their feet.

"I suppose I better tell you the truth. About us."

"Us?"

"Yes; about Me, Honey, Yuya and Sierra."

(A/N anything in **bold **in the next paragraph is Tokito telling Akira her story.)

Kyo was guided through the reception to a door in the corner by two of the heaviest guards he had ever seen. Behind this door in the corner was a long winding set of stairs. He paused at the top, as if having second thoughts about surrendering, but was pushed forward from behind. He stumbled down the dark stairs then regained enough composure to look behind and see Yuya in her red dress looking at them from the entrance of the bar. He wasn't sure, but was that a tear in her eye?

**"All four of us were born on this island, before the Mibu bought it. When we were six, our parents moved us to London, where we lived together in a apartment in the center of the city. We attended the 'London Academy' a private all girls school just off of Piccadilly Circus. By the age of eleven, we were far more advanced then the other girls in our class and were bumped up to the year above us. We were comfortable there for another five years, that's where everything went wrong."**

The stairs came to an end at a solid metal door. Kyo had a moment of Deja Vu as he looked on that door. He had seen it before. One of the guys knocked on the door and it opened; a man with a leather patch covering the left side of his face and a white streak in his hair stood behind it.

"Hishigi!" Kyo was silenced by pressure to his 'Wind' tattoo on the side of his neck, which paralysed him in place.

**"Our apartment was blown up, by the Mibu. They were looking for our parents, but ended up killing all of them. We were left alone in our last year of school. We couldn't afford the remainder of the year so we left. After that, we fell into the darker side of London; prostituting, drug running the usual things that happen in the capital's underworld. It wasn't until three years after that, that our salvation came." **

The pressure was really on! The tensity in the air was incredible, Shinrei wondered how his brother was holding up at the centre of it all. He looked over to Sierra, who had vanished from her seat next to his. Looking around for her, he finally saw her standing in the entrance with Yuya; who was silently crying into Sierra's shoulder. He couldn't make out what was being said, but he knew Sierra was ordering Yuya to go and do something. When she left, Sierra looked turned and met the face of Hishigi. He pulled her into a corner and started talking to her. Again, he couldn't make out what she was saying, but she was nodding her head sharply.

**"It was a normal night; me and Yuya were working in the strip club that night and Honey and Seirra were out back with all the junkies, when I looked down, Akari was leaning on the table. She leaned in and whisperd that she would like to talk to me and the others once our shift was over. So, after we were done, we met Akari in the VIP room. We learned that our parents had once worked for her, but had retired to the island. She had been watching us since we had arrived in London and had been looking for us for a while. That was when she offered us our ticket out of the underworld; to come and work for her. Of course we took it; it was our exit out of dishonest work. Years later; we had a job; go back to Mibu Island and discover what they we doing. We went and found out about 'Human Element' and the Mibu. That was the first time we met. You wouldn't remember because you were still in those tanks at the time, but we have all met before. One night, Seirra was called back to London and we were left behind to continue our work. But we were discovered."**

Hotaru looked over at the guy oppisite him. It was the last deal; All or Nothing. If he didn't win... He didn't want to think of that. He wonderd where Kyo had vanished to when;

"Mr. Montagne?" The dealer had finished dealing. Lifting his cards, he looked. Five of Hearts, Six of Diamonds and Hearts, Ace of Spades and the four of Clubs; if the guy had more then twenty two, he was scupperd. And he couldn't fold.

"Mr. Montagne, show your cards." Hotaru sighed and prayed for the first time in years as he played. The guy oppisite him had this nervous twitch of grating his teeth together. He started to place his cards on the table. Things slowed down; the cards seemed to travel to the table at 0.1 millimeter a minute. The butterflies in his stomach rampaged, his heart raced and he was curtain a nose bleed was on the way. Finally, the cards were reveled;

Twenty- two.

It was a tie.

The entire room gasped as the dealer anoounced the result. It was a retake. Hotaru looked for his brother, who wasn't there in the room.

_Shinrei! Where are you? Are you off makin' out with Sierra? _

**"That night, we were captured, tortured and sent to Hishigi for testing." **

Shinrei peered around the corner, Seirra was walking down the hallway in the back of the building, where all the offices were. He followed her as she turned another corner. He hadn't liked her inaudable confersation with Hishigi. When he had left she left right after him and he had followed her. He came to the corner where she had turned and placed his back against the wall. He turned his eyes around the corner and couldn't see her, until he took a step and was pushed up against the wall by her hands; gun pointed into his stomach. When she realised who it was, she backed off, sighing.

"Jesus, Shinrei."

"Seirra, what are you doing here?" She looked sad, she looked down at the floor, sniffing, raising a hand to her face. He realised she was crying. He stood away from the wall and held her in his arms.

"Hay, what's wrong? You can tell me." She only snuggled closer and looked up at him, water filling her eyes. She shook her head slowly as the tears fell down her eyes. Wiping them away he placed his forhead against hers, looking in her eyes.

**"Testing to see if we could be of use for Human Element." **

"Shinrei...I...I..." Seirra choked on her own words. Her fists grabbed his waist coat and pulled him down slowly, to meet her half way. He closed his eyes and their lips met gently. He could tast the slight salt taste of her tears, but he could then taste the sticky sweetness of the fudge she had been eating during the game.

**"We were found sutible to be part of the actual experement itself. We were the first human based subjects. We didn't have an actuall element, like you or your friends, we had other powers. We were given new names so that nobody could track us; I was called Tsubasa, Yuya was Hoshiko, Honey was Kyoko. We all had different...abilities. I could control light and dark. The sunlight and moonlight. **

**Yuya can manipulate the atmospher, creating storms and blizzards and Honey could control people, command them to do anything. When Akari learned of this, she sent a bomb squad and Sierra over to rescue us and to destroy the Mibu. We were rescued and Seirra went to look for something and the room she was in exploded. Months later, after Hishigi had saved and rebuilt her body, he had discovered that she could manipulate genetics through the radiation she had absorbed through her skin during the blast. She could control whether someone lived or died. Just one look from her and you could drop dead. **

Hotaru shoved another tissue up his right nostral to prevent the blood from dripping from his nose to his suit. The guy across from him chuckled.

"Nervous?"

"Not really." The cards in front of them made the butterflies in Hotaru's stomach jump up and down as if they were at a rock concert.

"Gentlemen, your cards." Six of Diamonds, Two of Hearts and the three, four and five of Clubs. Twenty.

"Mr Montagne." Hotaru breathed out as he placed his cards on the table. The gritting teeth noise stopped as the opponent placed his cards of the table.

Nineteen. Hotaru felt faint as he leaned back on his chair and stared blankly at the ceiling. He didn't hear the noise of applause and the sound of his apponent being dragged away kicking and screaming from the bar. The only things he registered was the white ceiling and the softness of Honey's hand as she took his.

**"Hishigi felt that Seirra was too much of a danger to be kept on the island and said that he would trade Raku (the new name he had given her) for us three. Akari was having none of it, but we insisted on going. The trade was done and Seirra returned to Akari's side and we returned to the Island. And here we've been for four years." **

Sierra pulled away from Shinrei's kiss but still remained close. He didn't know why, but he felt slightly numb.

"Shinrei. I'm so sorry." She whisperd. He then suddenly realised why he felt so numb: She had placed her fingers on his tattoo. He could move but very slowly. He raised a hand painstakingly slowly to her arm. Everything suddenly started to fit together in his mind; her meeting with Hishigi, the killing of Chinmei, the reason why she had lead him down here. She leaned in again and whisperd in his ear.

"I know you were watching me that night when I killed Chinmei. I could hear and see both of you. Forgive me Shinrei." She said no more as she pressed down on his tattoo and he could no longer move. His legs bent under his weight and she caught him, bringing him to the floor. That was when the tears flowed freely down her face and onto his suit. Someone came up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder and she let a pair of hands lift him onto a streacher and blind fold him.

Sierra was left alone in the hall way; slouched against the wall where Shinrei had once been, cring her eyes out.

**Right, I have a rough idea on how to play poker, so if I got anything wrong I'm sorry. And I'm sorry for making you wait, quarter year exams and all that. At least it's the October Week and I can write more! Yippee!!**


	7. What is necessary

**What is necessary. **

_Where am I? _

Kyo opened his eyes slowly. He was in green water or water that was lit by a green light. He noticed the sudden lack of clothes on his chest and lower legs and the vaguely familiar feeling of tubes in his skin. Testing the flexibility of his neck, Kyo looked down at the man with a white streak in his hair, standing at the foot of the tank. Growling, Kyo tried to stretch out his hand to the glass but couldn't; his body felt like lead in the water. Giving up on Hishigi, he turned to the left and spotted Shinrei, floating limply in the water in the next tank along.

"Consider yourselves lucky," Kyo's head snapped back to Hishigi "If you were any other of my experiments I would have ended you miserable lives there and then. But, because you two are two of the first real successes and because of a plea for your life by a certain blond receptionist, I spared you. I truly believe that you owe your life to Miss Yuya." Hishigi turned but before he could go anywhere, he was stopped by the voice from the next tank:

"And what of Sierra?" Shinrei asked. From what Kyo could see through the water, Shinrei looked a little desperate.

_Does he really like her that much?_

"What? Raku? She's still here but is planning on leaving tomorrow afternoon. Don't entertain much hope of seeing her before then, she doesn't want to see...people...like you again. What!? Did you really think there was really something between the two of you?" Shinrei's eyes narrowed sadly. Hishigi only snorted and walked away.

Akira only looked out over the ocean after Tokito's story. Trying to process the truths she had just told him.

"...So...you're one of Hishigi's creations?" She nodded but then

"But I don't do any of his work! I've never done any of the experiment jobs! Never! I've only lived with the others...as a normal person...You of all people should understand!" He looked back at her, then wiped the tears away from her eyes. Of course he had understood; he had lived a normal life...most of the time.

"Tokito, I'm going to get you, all of you, off this island. Don't worry." She tried to smile but couldn't.

"Hotaru, are you alive?" Honey's voice echoed around the now empty bar. The two of them were the only ones left. He only mumbled something about being awake.

"Crimson King and Kyoshiro are in the reception, waiting for you to come around. He's there with all the big important people, we must hurry." Groaning, he tumbled out of his chair at the poker table and fell out of the room. Joining the group of neatly dressed people in the centre of the hall, he grabbed onto Honey's hand. Crimson (or someone who looked like him) frowned at the connection.

"Miss Hawkins, leave us." Honey nodded and squeezed Hotaru's hand before pulling away and leaving for the bar again.

"Gentlemen, I shall now take you to your prizes." Crimson lead the men down the route that Kyo had taken and found themselves inside the laboratory. Hotaru growled, he remembered this room: It was dark; the only light was the green ambient light from the large human sized test tubes where he and his friends were caged in chemically treated water for so long, The many white operating tables were lined up against the far end wall of this large underground room, on the tables on the back wall facing the test tubes, intricate and delicate chemistry sets were taking up the entire length and width of the tables, spanning the entire length of the room. Looking down, he could see a dark stain on the white tiles underfoot.

_That was where Akira was injected through the eyes...I can remember all the blood...they still haven't managed to clean up all the blood stains from the floor..._

"Gentlemen, may I present to you Dr Hishigi Mibu; my leading scientist and creator of this project. Hishigi stepped out from the shadows and joined Crimson. His only uncovered eye scanned the group and landed on Hotaru, who only narrowed his eyes. Nodding his head, Hishigi moved away and took over from Crimson.

"Sirs, this project has been in the refining stages for some time but now that it is finally finished, we have produced a few stable results, as I can show you now." He lifted a hand to a white sheet which had a green light coming from under it and pulled it away. Two human sized tanks stood under the sheet, filled with treated water and two bodies; both dressed in white shorts and attached to about twenty lines, some measuring bodily stats and some feeding in vital things like vitamins and other things that kept both Kyo and Shinrei subdued. Hotaru's eyes widened as he recognized his friend and brother. Hishigi watched this reaction from the corner of his eye.

"These are two of our first successful results, both in control of either water or wind. Both can run at speeds of up to a hundred miles an hour for over an hour and can endure great pain for some lengths of time. They can analyse things in seconds and adapt plans and strategies according to developments. They have incredible strength and hearing, in short: The Perfect Weapons. They have already field tested and trained them, they are ready for battle."

"I have a question." Someone with a heavy Russian accent spoke up, "if they go out of control, how do we stop them? Is there a switch or a message we say?" Crimson smiled.

"On their necks are tattoos, if you would observe on these two, all you have to do if press down on it heavily and that will paralyze them for an hour." Hotaru pulled his shirt collar around his neck tighter as Hishigi looked directly at him.

Sierra packed her bag slowly. Trying not to be sick or break down and cry, she couldn't tell which was going to happen first.

_I'm gonna puke..._

She made a bee line for the bathroom and made it in time before she threw up bile and a bit of blood.

_Damn radiation poisoning..._

Flushing the toilet and cleaning her teeth, she looked out her window and saw the building on the side of the mountain where the guys were meant to be staying. Shaking herself as she marched out the room and into the lobby, passed Saishi at the desk and to the door that led down to the lab where Kyo and Shinrei were being held. She came to the iron door and knocked. A small panel slid back and a pair of eyes appeared. Sighing, the eyes moved away and the door opened, reveling Fubuki. Her eyes narrowed when he didn't move.

"You weren't ment to come back down here."

"So? I was only _ment _to. Doesn't mean that I _have _to." He moved aside. Walking in, what she saw horrified her:

Kyo and Shinrei were strapped to operating tables, topless, a great crowed around them (she saw Hotaru) and Hishigi standing there with a scalpel to Shinrei and Kyo's necks. Alarm went through her. Marching forward, she broke the crowed and came up to Hishigi.

"What are you doing?" She asked calmly.

"Testing. Seeing if they would survive having their throats cut." She placed a hand on the hand that held the scalpel to Shinrei's neck. He blinked his eyes open.

"What if they don't? You would have lost the only two great experiments you have. I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"But I want to!"

"But for your sake and everyone else's, I wouldn't. Not if you knew what was good for you." The scalpels were removed Sierra calmed inwardly. She felt a brush against her left hand. Two of Shinrei's fingers had caught her pinkie and ring finger. She looked up from her hand to his face; eyes narrow. He didn't look good; a day without food or anything substantial had drained all colour and life out of his face. She pulled a face. To everyone around her, it looked like a grimace but it was a sign that she was struggling to keep control. Remembering that she was being watched, she yanked her hand away from him forcefully and slapped him across the face, leaving three bleeding scratches on his cheek. Turning swiftly on her heels and making for the door, she only stopped a few feet away to turn her head and say;

"There was nothing between you and I Shinrei. Face it, you're finished. You'll never be free again." She briskly marched on before the wind was forced out of her and an immense pain spread over her back. Reaching up slowly, she grabbed the scalpel from between her shoulder blades and pulled it out from the three inches of flesh it had pierced. Once again, she turned and saw all the men around the two friends stare at her before she looked at Kyo, who had freed himself from his leather straps, grabbed the scalpel and thrown it at her. She let the scalpel slip from her hand and dragged herself out the room and up the stairs, feeling the blood colour in her white shirt red and the eyes of everyone in the lobby as she traipsed to the drive way.

Hotaru, Akira, Yuya, Tokito and Honey sat in Akira's room after. Hotaru recounted all of what happened down in the lab. Honey and Yuya fell silent, not believing that their friends and cousin would betray them like that! Hotaru looked down at Honey, thought for a second then placed a hand on her head (just as Shinrei had done when they first got here) and said;

"Be careful" Honey only looked up at him curiously then frowned.

"Of what?" Akira sighed and interrupted them.

"What we need is to find out what we can and can't do."

"Well, we have a very limited amount of time. In two days the Russians leave with whatever they have. I suggest that we rescue the others, blow the hotel and leave." Honey suggested.

"Good plan. But how do we accomplish that?" She fell silent.

"I have an idea!" Yuya piped up. All crowded into her to listen.

Sierra climbed down the hallway to Shinrei's room. She didn't know why she was there, she just wanted to see his room and rummage around for anything that could help the Mibu or Russians. Looking at the door opposite, she listened to the others inside the room. She could make out Honey's voice and Akira's and Yuya's. She had no doubt that they were all in there. Turning the handle, she discovered it locked and sighed. She didn't want to use her 'powers' but she wanted in desperately. Concentrating, she allowed radiation to to flood her right hand on the door handle and felt her hand heat to an inhuman temperature and let the metal dissolve under hand. The silver metal turned into a pile of silver dust on the floor, leaving the door unlocked. She pushed it open and shut it behind her. With her back against the door she breathed in the scent that Shinrei seemed to leave wherever he went. The smell of faded after shave, his cleaning detergent (Fairy Non Bio) and his natural scent of Maltesers. She almost cried until she remembered that she was there to spy. Leaving the door, she moved across the carpet and opened his chest of draws. She rummaged through his t-shirts, jeans and suits. Next draw down was his equipment, nothing new there and the last one was his...underwear draw?

_Why did he keep his underwear in his bottom draw? There HAS to be something here..._

Pushing aside pairs of blue boxer shorts, she came across a small leather bound A4 book. No letters marked the book as to what it was but from the side where she saw blue lines where ink had over ran the page, that it was a privately written book. The blue elastic strip that closed the book was pulled back ans Sierra settled on the edge of the bed and opened the book. The first page was a blank one except for the black ink the writer had penned:

Private Papers of Shinrei Mibu

_Humm, 'Private Papers' just a fancy way of saying 'Diary' _

Flicking to the first entry, she read. It was dated the first of January that year. It was just about the new years party he was at at work. She smiled and remembered the incident he described of how Kyo became exceedingly drunk and did a strip tease on the table and how they had to carry Akari out to the nurse's room to revive her. Flicking through the pages, he reported other operations and other personal happenings. She felt closer to him now more then ever. She came upon the last entry, which was dated the first day they arrived here.

"I have met Sierra-Leone again. She is to stay and help us along in our mission. I think...she will prove a distraction for me. I have not felt this way since Saisei. I don't know why. She reminds me of her. The way she walks and talks. I always see Saisei in her. I now see Saisei everywhere, even though I fear seeing her, I want to see her. I think I shall look for her..."

Sierra snapped the book shut, not wanting to see the rest of the passage. Hate came through. Flooding her emotions. From that moment, she couldn't feel anything for Shinrei Mibu.

_How can I feel for him if he sees someone else in me? Why did I feel such for him? Fool that I am. Maybe I should have let him get his throat slit. Why did I ever-"_

From outside, she heard Akira and Hotaru's voices from the other side of the opposite door. Closing the book and throwing it into the draw and slamming it shut, she made a move to the door and opened it. Peering out, she disconcerned that it was safe to move. Hooking her finger into the hole where the door handle used to be, she pulled the door closed and turned slowly. The door banged as the window in the room let in the sea breeze and caused it to leave the door frame and bang back. In Akira's room, the noise disrupted his argument with Hotaru and made him reach for the door and open it. Sierra stood frozen on the spot, eyes locked on Akira's suit. It took seconds for the others to make for the door and look upon the scared face of Sierra. Akira's face contorted in anger and Sierra inhaled sharply. Quicker then lightning, Akira's hands came to Sierra's neck and pinned her up to the wall some six inches off the floor. He only heard the voices of his friends behind him as he sensed Sierra turn a white and grab his wrist with sharp claws.

"What were you doing here? Snooping around Shinrei's room, bad enough that you forced him back into the grips of the Mibu. First you take away his freedom now you destroy his privacy, do you have no shame?" Sierra growled and Akira felt his hands grow hot and the smell of burning flesh filled his nostrils.

"WOW! She losing her control! Akira, let her go! She'll burn your hands off." Tokito called to him. He dropped her to the floor, she slumped, breathing heavily. Looking up at him, Sierra darted off, but was pulled back by Hotaru and Akira and flung into Shinrei's room, sending her rolling into the french windows. Akira slammed the door closed and froze it with ice, securing it in place.

"What did you just do!?" Honey yelled. Hotaru came up to her and placed a hand over her open mouth and muttered to her:

"What is necessary."


	8. The Plans

**The Plans**

The glass of the french windows melted and dripped onto her back as the carpet underneath her melted as well and pooled around Sierra. She was slipping in and out of consciousness as she tried to get her radioactive genes under control again. Lifting a sticky hand from the pool of melted carpet fibers, she held it up above her head and looked at the back. She was too tired to move from the position she had landed in when Akira had sealed her up two hours ago, trying not to explode was quite tedious, especially when she was angry.

_Damn. Incapacitated again. _

Feeling her skin cool down, she rolled from her position in the newly shaped carpet and decided that she was stuck until she had enough energy to melt the ice over the door and that she needed some sort of in-house entertainment for that time. And what better entertainment was there then Shinrei's 'Private Papers'? Pulling open the draw and re-entering the private world of Shinrei. She settled back down in the imprint of her backside in the carpet and started from the beginning.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Urgh...no..." Akira sweat dropped as Honey pulled multiple books out from the tall shelves in the hotel library, sending sharp points of hardbacks tumbling upon the exposed heads of her friends.

"I told you Honey! It's in the H section. Along with all of Chunmei 'How to be a Hippy' guidebooks."

"No, it's in the P section, along with Saisei's pedicure books. Ahh! Found it!" The ladder Honey was standing atop of fell inwards and clattered onto the stone floor as the twenty shelf bookcase turned sideways to open up the dark passage way.

"Come on." Honey stood up and walked on. The others followed.

"So this is where we get explosives?" Hortaru asked.

"Yep. And this is the best place to lay them."

The dark passage ended at a wall.

"A very good place to hide bombs." Akira's words were dripping in sarcasm.

"I'm sorry the Mibu like straight passages." Honey answered back. Picking up the only thing there: a black satchel. Honey swung it around her shoulders but not before she pulled a small black box and set it down on the cold the floor.

"Ten minutes until these things start ticking down the hour till detination."

"An hour?"

"Yeah." The group left the passageway.

"Hang on, what about all the other people here? All the innocent people?" Akira asked. Tokito turned to him.

"It's worth it, to sacrifice a few to save the world." Akira said nothing.

Kyo could hear talking. It was Hishigi and a Russian.

"When can we leave with them?"

"Not for a while yet. We still need to test them. They may be...defective."

"But we need them NOW!" Hishigi raised his hand.

"We can not let them out now; they will be able to disobey your orders if we do. Don't be so rushed." The Russian only frowned up at Kyo, who only looked surprised. Hishigi's eye moved toKyo's as well and the look in his eyes suggested that he had something else planned other then what the Russians had.

She still hated him. That was what Sierra kept telling herself as she sat in the now solid puddle of glass and carpet in the room. She had read the book page to page and hadn't changed her mind at all! She sighed as she closed the book. Closing her eyes and thinking of how much of a fool she had been. Sierra leaned back on the glass and fell through the window as the warped glass gave way to her weight and she fell onto the balcony, banging her head on the stone. Rolling her eyes as the pain subsided in her head. Through the fuzz, she could hear a small ticking noise. The white fuzz cleared and the night sky could be seen above but the ticking noise remaned. Getting annoyed, she picked herself up and looked over the balcony. Reajusting her eyes to make them glow a green in the dark and see as though looking through night vision goggles, Sierra could just disconcert a shape move through the forest to the side of the building. Narrowing her eyes to get a closer look, she made out the figure of a man dressed in black carrying...well, whaddya know? A bomb. Sierra rolled her eyes. It was fairly typical behavior for Mibuen Island; things were constantly being blown up so some strange person carrying a bomb this late at night was really no big deal. Again, rolling her eyes, she left the stone railings to see if she could fit back through the glass to get back in the room when her ears picked up speech. Something in Russian. Straightening, now intreaged, Sierra crept back to the balcony edge and looked over. The figure had reached the peak of the hill side they were on and she had to strain her eyes to see what it was doing. It had dug a hole and placed the bomb in it.

"A Russian?" The figure set a time, "Ten minutes?"

It all fitted in place.

_Bloody communists. Too bloody impotent, they want everything NOW and not when it's ready. They'll be after Kyo and Shinrei..._

She looked momentarily worried, then remembered that she was ment to hate Shinrei, even if it was only an act...

_Hate him for God's sake! HATE HIM! _

But those ten minutes were a small amount of time when friend's lives were on the line and a medicare amount when family was on the same line.

_What should I do? _

Tick...tick...tick...

_Oh, Screw the plan..._

Giving the glass one swift kick, the glass shattered and the doors swung open. Entering Shinrei's room, she marched to the draw and pulled it open. All she required was her gun, and a better suit of clothes. Ripped stuff wasn;t much help. Changing from her dress to a black sleeveless zipper and jeans she found in Shinrei's wardrobe, Sierra holstered her gun and pocket ammo in the numerous pockets and other pieces of equipment she might need and made for the door. But not before she looked twice at the small book lying on the floor all on its own, abandoned by the reader and writer. Slipping on sunglasses, she picked up the book and shoved it down the top, over her heart;

_Hell, it always works in the movies!_

The door was still frozen, but the melted ice had started to rot the carpet where it had melted. She wasn't quite sure what she was going to do, but she had to think on her feet (not something she was good at doing)

Using her 'power' would only incapacitate her again and the ice was still to think to break through, so the only other possible passage was out over the balcony. Racing there, she made it in time to see the car start from the dock directly beneath the room. Instinctly, she curled into a ball and flipped over the balcony to the top of the car. Balancing after the car had ceased to swing back and forth, she made her way to the centre of the car roof where she could get a better view without tipping anything. Placing a hand to her heart and feeling the book she murmured to herself:

"How symbolic. How cliche."

About half way down the line, the car slowed and stopped all together.

"Oh shit!" Was her first reaction. Looking around her, she could see all the lights in the hotel and small villages on that side of the island flicker on and off and on then off again, leaving the island in complete darkness.


	9. The Escape

**The Escape**

Shinrei and Kyo looked up as the lights in the lab flickered off, on then off again. The scientists around their tanks started to panic and run around at a loss to do. The two of them started to panic as well; the tanks there were in needed electricity to generate oxygen in the water. The were going to drown and they couldn't move because the wires attached to them held them in place. As Kyo's eyes started to darken, there was a loud gunshot from above them and the thud of a body falling to the floor, dead. The scientist stilled as this went on, frozen in place as they tried to disconcer where it had came from. The Reception area. There was a repeated banging at the metal door and in the darkness around the tanks, Kyo and Shinrei heard all the men in white coats back away and start run to the emergency exit just as both of them blacked out from lack oxygen.

"I hate the dark."

"That's a blatant lie Hotaru."

"It's Zachary Montagne. Nathaniel." Akira rolled his eyes.

"Boys please." Yuya's voice came from the top of the line. "Be quiet." Yuya and Honey were crowded around the grating at the end of the small tunnel, looking out at the scientists .

"It's not even dark in here Hotaru, the lights from the other rooms light up the tunnel so-" Akira was abruptly cut off as all the lights in the rooms around them died out and a large bang come from above them.

"Or not." Honey interjected.

"So much for causing a distraction."

"Now what?"

"Looks like we're going to have to improvise." Tokito slid between Honey and Yuya and slammed her feet into the grating and it flew away into the dark. She pushed her way out and through the last escaping scientists to the tanks. From behind her, someone flicked on a torch and shone it on the tanks containing their suffocating/drowning friends. Tokito looked around rapidly for something hard when someone sent a table flying into Kyo's tank, smashing the glass and spilling water onto the floor, flooding the place. Tokito grabbed up the table beside her and threw it at the last remaining tank and was rewarded with a bath of chemically treated water as the tank emptied.

"Kyo?" The voice was distant in the dark. "Kyo?"

_Am I dead?_

"Kyo?" He could hear it, sharper, more feminine, "Kyo?"

"Listen Yuya. I don't think tapping him in the shoulder and softly calling him is going to wake him up. It should be done like this." He felt his shoulders gripped and he was slightly raised off the floor and violently shaken by small hands. The voice was sharp and high pitched;

"Kyo you stupid son of a bitch, get up you lazy ass! I'm not going to drag your dead corpse off this island. You'll do it yourself." The voice seemed to make his ears bleed as he woke up to Tokito violently shaking him about.

"I'm alive I'm alive I'm ALIVE!"

"Tokito, stop shaking him." Tokito let go of his shoulders and he instantly fell back and hit his head off the tiled floor.

"Ow, thanks Tokito." Kyo said dryly, rubbing his head.

"Thanks." She replied cheerily.

"Shinrei!" Kyo turned on his back to see Shinrei, splutter as he shot up into a sitting position, spitting up water.

"You OK?"

"Yeah, I think." He trailed off. "Where's Sierra?" He asked as he looked around. Honey and Tokito looked to Yuya, she didn't answer and the fear that she had died gripped him.

"She's trapped in your room. And from the sounds of it, she's better off there then down here." Akira said. There was a brief moment of silence before it was broken by the sound of screaming and the sound of machine guns being fired off in the Reception area above them.

"Come on, we can't wait here." They picked themselves up and started to fumble for the door when it was bared by a group of smartly dressed men, carrying Uzis.

"Shit!" Tokito said sharply. But that was before they burst into flames and burn to ashes.

"Thanks Hotaru." Honey said, but Hotaru just stared into space.

They made it upstairs, just in time to miss being hit by stray bullets as the Russian's and Mibu guards battled it out at Reception. Kyo took a look around the bloody Reception area: blood painted the walls and bodies lay everywhere, making it look like a bomb had exploded. They were forced to the floor and dragged to the back of the counter by rough hands. It wasn't until they had been let go that they saw who had dragged them: Hishigi. Kyo was about to retort when Hishigi interrupted:

"We need to get out out of here and to the airport. Akari's plane is waiting for you all." They all looked momentarily stunned.

"How do you know Akari?" Kyo asked.

"We have a...thing. Let's just leave it at that." Everyone, except Tokito, looked stunned.

"What's a thing?" Hotaru asked. Shinrei slapped his brother on the back of the head.

"Never mind."

"There's a car outside in the drive, we need to get you too it. After that, you're on your own."

"Why? Why don't you come with us?" Akira asked. Hishigi's comment was blocked out by the rapid firing of a machine gun and the sound of bullets hitting flesh and dead corpses hitting the floor.

"Sorry, what was that?" Akira yelled over the noise.

"Never mind. I'll create cover and you get out of here. Got that?" He didn't give them time to reply as he vanished from behind the counter. Kyo and Hotaru peered over the edge to see Hishigi lie, crumpled on the floor, a bullet in his lower abdomen. They moved, darting from behind the counter and running towards the door under fire by both Russians and Mibu. They almost made it, almost. Just as they reached the door, Honey fell to the ground, screaming in pain as a bullet hit her in the side. Hotaru bent down quickly and gathered her up and moved his foot in time to only have its ankle scraped by a bullet. The two of them limped outside in time to meet the others getting in the black Mercedes. Hotaru threw in Honey, across Tokito's, Yuya's and Akira's lap and slammed the door and headed for the passenger's front seat, only to find it was taken up by Shinrei.

"Shotgun's taken Hotaru. Get in the boot." Hotaru sighed and slammed the door as he plodded to the boot. From the driver's seat, he could here Kyo shout;

"Get a move on flame boy, we don't have all day." With an agitated 'humph' Hotaru popped the boot and climbed inside, dragging the lid down with him.

"Kyo."

"Yeah?"

"Floor it."

They sped away from the hotel, just in time it seems.

There was a bang and the sound of falling rocks and earth and the sound of rushing water set free. Hotaru popped up from the boot and states a matter of factly:

"Avalanche."

**I'm sorry for the wait, school and Christmas and new year. Sorry. Will be done soon.**


	10. Back to the Beach

The avalanche thundered down the side of the mountain. The spy loaded car sped away, just as the whole hotel was engulfed under the sliding rocks and crashing water from the mountain side and lost to their highly trained eyes. Shinrei could feel his heart sink at the thought of the missing Sierra and he sunk back in to his car seat, amber eyes watching out of the windows, alert for anyone who might open fire on them and also in case Sierra flew by in a blur of colour. No such luck: they arrived at the airport just as the small plane was brought around. Kyo screeched on the breaks and left the car before the vehicle had actually come to a standstill, sprinting to the plane to open the door. Behind him the others came running up: Hotaru supporting Honey, Yuya, Tokito and Akira following in his wake. Shinrei was bringing up the rear: running backwards then sometimes forward, yellow eyes scanning the surroundings for the last time before boarding the plane.

Sierra was tossed off the car and fell as the rubble from the bomb brought down the poles of the car system and landed in fast moving sludge of mud. It sucked her under like quicksand and all she could do was ride the wave till she stopped. As she descended, she banged in to things: rocks, trees, parts of buildings, cars. When the debris had stopped moving, she was buried under and suffocating in the mud. Clawing her way to the surface was going to be hard with her blunt nails, she realised as he scratched at the thick oozing mud that got in her face and mouth. A finger broke through the quickly hardening surface and she could see the moon. Using this sudden break as motivation she pulled herself out, gasping the free air. In the distance she could just make out the sound of sirens and helicopter propellers in the distance. She didn't want to be around when they got there.

Standing, she limped, finding her ankle broken, over the piles of mud and loose rock and vegetation. She was almost home free when the sound of someone pushing away branches reached her ears. Turning she beheld a man in a ruined suit push he was out of a clump of ravaged trees, holding a fresh looking gun. She stopped as she realised who it was: the main buyer. Every instinct kicked in the 'Fight or Flight' impulse but her broken ankle throbbed at the thought and shouting for help was pointless with the sirens still so far away. Urgently limping she couldn't move fast enough before the Russian spoke.

"I always knew," she turned, eyes wide in terror as the gun was lifted, "I always knew what a two timing bitch you really were."

_Bang _

Sierra fell back in to the mud, feeling suddenly cold, the stars dimming in her vision slowly, till fading to black.

_1 week later _

Back at the beach again. Shinrei looked over his friends and colleagues: Honey and Hotaru sitting up back to back, just blankly staring out across the sand and ocean, bandages on their bullet wounds. Tokito was loud mouthing at Akira over something or other, sounded like ice cream prices. Yuya walked along the beach next to Kyo in a flattering red bikini, Kyo smoking a cigarette and looking as distant and as cold as possible with narrow red eyes. It was funny, he noted, they all seemed...paired up. Like eight parts of the puzzle clicked together.

_Ah...only 7. _

Shinrei looked down at the golden sand between his toes: his puzzle piece was missing: apparently in a morgue back in London. Akari had told him quietly about how Sierra had been found with a bullet to the heart on top of a mound of mud. He found he couldn't cry. Or didn't want too: apparently it was something he was able to do: block out emotions. And water was like time: it kept moving, despite what happened or what fell in it's path: it just found a new way around, to carry on. Turning, he headed off down the sand, the image of his friends with another matching person was too much.

Akari watched the white haired agent work his way down the shoreline from the balcony of the beach side hotel.

"Are you sure you won't go to him?" Her pink hair shifted as she looked over her fine shoulder to the occupied lounger.

"I'll go to him when I can walk, Akari."

"Which is now: you do have awesome healing powers. Not that I'm jealous of course." Her friend laughed softly from the chair.

"What do you think of Yuya and Kyo?" At this Akari growled and a vein popped on her forehead.

"He will be mine! We were destined to be together!" Another soft laugh rang through the air. There was silence.

"Are you sure you won't go and see him?"

"Maybe..." The pause was a lot longer this time. "Saisei made it out of the rubble alive." The voice sounded a little uncomfortable.

"Yes, so she did."

"And I'm not one for...ruining...people's love." At this Akari snorted.

"Oh please! I saw the way he looked when I told him you were dead. There was no mistaking the look on his serious face." Akari looked back at Sierra who lounged in black three quarter lengths and a neatly fitted shirt. "It was one of near heartbreak."

Sierra looked down.

"Go to him." Her eyes skirted up to her boss. "Go and make him smile, take him out of this nightmare and back in to his dream."

"And what about your dream, Akari?" Akari could only smile softly, "I have it, right here: Kyo, Hotaru, Akira, Bon – whenever he turns up. And I know it's not a dream."

The silence this time was not tense or uncomfortable.

"Okay." She looked up, "I'll do it." Akari smiled at Sierra before the smile turned to something nasty and she sped off to pry Yuya away from Kyo's arms.

Sierra reached over and picked up Shinrei's book: the neat leather bound pages had a neatly burnt crisp hole where the bullet had lodged. It really was clichéd that a book would stop the bullet. Hurried footsteps could be heard on the steps leading to the beach. Shinrei appeared at the top, panting and flushed like he's just sprinted through sticky concrete.

"Sierra." A whispered pant.

"Shinrei." She smiled back. "You saved my life." She held out the book. He took it gingerly and examined the hole.

"So it would seem." His smile was radiant as he tossed the book to the stone floor and pulled her in for one tight embrace.

**The End. **

**I own nothing! Except for Sierra and Honey. They are mine! **

**I'm thinking of maybe re-writing this so it's a 100,0000 times better. What do you think? **


End file.
